Dragon Heart Redeemed
by maranwe
Summary: Believe in us, if I can I will come back to you. If I have to go to hell and back in order to be with you then I will. Believe in us. G/D This is a very unique/original story. No Mary-Sue
1. Breathe

Breathe  
  
Take deep calm breathes, Ginny, breath in breath out. It is no big deal, Ginny thought to herself. Yeah right, whom the heck am I kidding. No big deal my arse. Just breathe deeply. She closed her eyes in concentration, taking in calming deep breaths. She opened her eyes and snuck a peak behind the curtains.  
  
The Great Hall had been decorated in greens, reds, blues and golds for the Welcoming Gala. There seemed to be a million candles floating above the Great Hall, giving it a romantic glow to the occasion. The professors dining area had been turned into an elaborate stage. Roses decorated the stage and a black heavy curtain graced the sides. In the center all the tables had been moved and smaller round tables were put along the walls and the back of the Hall. The center had been left open for dancing.  
  
Oh my god, everyone is here! Ugh. I can't go through with this. I just can't, oh the humiliation, she silently told herself. I'll just slip out and no one will know the difference. And they wouldn't either, Ginny thought bitterly, no one expected Ginny Weasly to get up in front of everyone and sing her heart out. No one knew. It's a plan, I'll just slip out. Ginny started walking backwards towards the side doors when all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Ginny, If I have to do this, then so do you. I am not going to sing up there by myself, let me tell you. We both worked our buts off this month so we could do this and you are not going to ruin it." Pansy hissed at her.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened innocently, "Pansy I wasn't."  
  
"Oh yes you were" Pansy said.  
  
"Have you seen how packed it is? What if I mess up? What if they don't like how I sing? What if."  
  
"Ridiculous and you know it. We are going to knock them dead. Just you wait and see, Gin"  
  
Just then, Professor Nightingale came up to them, 'Ginny, you are on in 10 minutes, and I want you in your position by then," she walked off hurriedly.  
  
"Pansy, how do I look?" She asked her.  
  
"You are going to knock em dead in that dress, Gin"  
  
She looked down at her dress. It was a rich green colored dress. It was a strapless dress and it clung to her curves provocatively. Halfway down her thighs the dress flared out and left trailed to the floor. It front had was in a v shape and didn't reveal a lot but it did reveal some. It had a bare back, but it was criss crossed and tied mid-back. She had left her fiery hair down so that it fell around her shoulders. She had on little make-up, because according do Pansy, she didn't need that much make-up to knock guys dead on the ground. Yes, today she had pulled all the strings and pampered herself to look beautiful. She needed and deserved it. So, why don't I have a boyfriend yet she asked herself silently.  
  
"Not if you off them first Pansy"  
  
Miraculously over the summer, Pansy had lost a ton of weight and now she was slim and had a body many girls died for. She wore a tight fitting strapless red dress that flared around her ankles. Her raven colored hair was pulled up in a bun, with cascading curls framing her face and landing softly on her shoulders. Her blue eyes shone brightly with excitement.  
  
"Ginny get on the stage now you are on in three minutes" and with that Professor Nightingale pushed her on stage.  
  
Thank Merlin no one can see me yet. She was hidden by the shadows. Supposedly, when the music started fireflies were supposed to dance above her as a spotlight. Taking a deep calming breath, Ginny began searching for him. No one had noticed her yet and she was very glad. She searched the couples on the floor and the tables and he wasn't there. Her pulse quickened and she began to worry what if he didn't come? What if he had lied to her? She searched again straining her eyes but there was still no sign of him. Ginny began walking backwards wanting to run and hide. No, I am a Weasley and Weasleys' don't run. Ginny stayed put and turned to Pansy, "He isn't here . . . he didn't come" She whispered brokenly.  
  
Pansy eyes filled with sympathy, " If he said he would be here than he would. He always keeps his promises."  
  
"Not to me he doesn't" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. Her heart was being broken in two. He had promised he would be here. What did you expect Ginny? You are nothing but a muggle loving poor Weasley. He has no reason to keep his promise to you. Ron was right all along. I was a complete fool.  
  
Th first strands of the piano began flying in the air. With a deep breath she began.  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way I watch the sunlight dance across your face, love Never been this swept away All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms The whole world just fades away The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart  
  
A flash of silver in the back shadows caught her eyes and she stopped, struck speechless. The music returned to her cue and her voice flowed out full of emotion.  
  
And I can feel you breathe its washing over me And suddenly I'm melting into you There's nothing left to prove Baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch this slow unsteady rush Baby ain't that the way love's supposed to be I can feel you breath  
  
Just breathe  
  
Her eyes caught with his in a duel of emotions. His piercing molten silver eyes raging with deep emotions. Love, pain and sadness???  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up As all the walls come tumbling down Closer than I've ever felt before And I know you know there's no need for words right now  
  
Mahogany danced with molten silver neither wanting to look away. Their souls laid bare for each to see. Nothing was hidden. They had found and lost themselves in each other.  
  
And I can feel you breathe washing over me And suddenly I'm melting into you There is nothing left to prove Baby all we need is just to be Caught up in the touch slow unsteady rush Baby ain't that the way love's supposed to be I can feel you breath  
  
Just breathe  
  
Caught up in the touch this slow unsteady rush Baby ain't that the way that love's supposed to be I can feel you breath  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air Being with you gets me that way  
  
Thunderous applause filled the air making Ginny break her eye contact. But a sincere and loved filled smile graced his handsome face. Ginny's heart swelled with happiness. She looked around the room and bowed low. The fireflies slowly dimmed the music and she slipped behind the curtain.  
  
What just happened? She asked herself, a thousand questions and emotions swirling in her head and heart.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed and . . .  
  
This is my first fic so please be nice.. Read and Review and I will update my next chapter soon. Thank you 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all in this story. I must humbly say that everything belongs to J.k. Rowling and Faith Hill, however I may wish otherwise. 


	3. Exchange

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowland owns everything. Except the plot. That is all mine. ( A/N: Thank you for reviewing and I will try and update every day as much as I can. Unfortunately I already had my Spring Break but I will keep them coming. I would like to thank DramaQueen and Evenstar . reviews like yours inspire me to continue writing. Thank Your  
Suddenly she was grabbed and she was gagged and her hands tied to her back. A foul smelling cloth was pressed to her nose stopping oxygen. What? Who?  
  
Ginny kicked at her attacker trying to do bodily harm, her foot connected with something and her shoe went flying off. Yes!!!  
  
"Listen, b*&^%, if you don't stop it I will kill you without thinking twice. If I can't have you, then no one can"  
  
That voice, I know that voice. She froze in shock. Blaise Zabini. She pushed out the cloth and screamed "Draco!" with her life depending on it, then blackness claimed her and she knew no more.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
Draco froze. "Ginny" he breathed  
  
Fear rippled up his spine like no other. Malfoy's were never afraid, ever. But hearing his name being screamed sent terror racing through his blood. He began running faster towards the stage, pushing all that stood in his way. The beating of his heart was deafening in his blood.  
  
He pushed the curtains aside and looked around. He couldn't find Ginny. He tore open the door to the teachers lounge and raced inside going through and into the hall.  
  
"Ginny!!" The halls were empty and filled with shadows. Where was she?? Who took her? What happened? A million questions raced through his mind.  
  
"Ginny!!"  
  
He turned and went back to the stage. He found her shoe and a note on the floor.  
  
Dragon,  
  
I have what you want and you have what I want. How do you feel about an exchange? Meet me, where the sky is reflected on the ground. Next to the unbroken link. If you want her breathing, you'll be there.  
  
The Serpent  
  
He saw red. He was furious beyond belief. Bastard!! He'll pay for every hair that is broken on her. No one takes what is mine and lives to breathe about it.  
  
With a swoosh of his cloak he left the Great Hall and went to his room. He needed a plan and he couldn't allow for a mistake.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Blaise grinned with pure malice. His plan was going according to plan. By tonight the Dragon would be dead and he would rightfully have what was his.  
  
"Its mine," he snarled, "The eye is mine by heritage and I should have it, not he. How dare he take what is mine"  
  
Don't worry, he assured himself, all will be well. He looked at the girl on the floor and sneered. " Who would have thought that a mere Weasley would be the downfall of the Dragon. Pitiful and Disgraceful."  
  
A chilling psychotic maniacal laugh filled the air. ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


	4. Of Legends, Myths, and Questions

Disclaimer: Ms. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Company. The concept of this story is mine. For some reason, this story has run off and turned into a story of its own. I hope you like it. If not let me know and I will try to see what I can do. Thank you for your time and patience. I only own the story plot.  
  
Draco slowly cautiously took out the bejeweled trunk from its hiding place. In was intricately carved with dragons. The clasp of the trunk made up the teeth of the dragon. Two blood ruby jewels made up the eyes. He unclasped the trunk and opened it up. He stared in awe at the sight. It was a necklace of rare value and rarity. Only two existed in the world. A dragon's heart lay suspended on a gold necklace. A dragons claw guarded it in its claw.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* Flashback ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* *~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
His mother had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. A family heirloom she had said, on her mother's side, and no matter what his father must never know of its existence. She had feared that it would fall into the wrong person's hands. At first he had been confused as to why she would give it to him and had asker her. To which she had replied, "This has been handed down to all the first born daughters since the beginning of time. Since I have no daughters, I must now give it to you."  
  
" What does it do?" he had asked.  
  
"Anything you can conceive of in your mind, heart and imagination. The heart is yours to command as you see fit. Only a person good, loyal, virtuous and true at heart can wield it. It protects the wearer from all dark magic . . . even . . . Avada Kadavra. There is another necklace, the companion to the Dragon Heart. It is the Dragon Scale. The owner already has it but nobody knows who it is, not even the wearer. The wearer had been determined since the beginning of time. The Dragon Scale won't be visible until the Dragon Heart and Dragon Scale are united with each other. No one knows who the heritage of the Dragon Scale belongs to, or even their scions."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* End Flashback *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* *~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~*  
  
What really caught his attention was the serpent's eye next to it. It was made out of the finest emerald. The eye was unblinking, it was supposed to hold magic in it but everyone was wrong. It was only a rock and had no magic whatsoever. It had been conceived so that interest in the Dragon Heart could be deflected. Everyone believed that the Serpents Eye had true power, but it was just a decoy.  
  
Fear gripped his heart. Fear for Ginny. How was she? Where was she? Was she okay? Questions repeated themselves in his mind. Merlin, let her be okay, he prayed, I will do anything as long as she is alive and well. He put it in his pocket and put on the Dragon Heart, tucking it under his shirt. If Blaise wanted this, then he could have it. But he will pay for daring to touch Ginny.  
  
He got his invisibility cloak from the hidden compartment in his closet and went to the assigned meeting place. It is better to be prepared than to be surprised he thought.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* Ginny *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* *~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~*  
  
Ughh! Why is my bed so hard?? Ginny thought to herself. What is that awful smell? She slowly opened her eyes. Where am I? Then she remembered. Blaise!! He had taken her, but why? She had never done anything to provoke him, heck she hardly even talked to him, so why her? How long had she been here?  
  
Ginny took a look at her surroundings looking for a way out. She was in a small room and no windows were visible. Broom closet? No, there was no door and it was to big for a broom closet. The room was empty and . . . was that a rat squeaking?? Something furry passed her hand and with a yelp she stood up. She quickly searched for her wand, but came up with nothing.  
  
"Hello? Help! Anybody help me. Please! Get me out of here" her shouts echoed through out the room.  
  
Now what? Think Ginny, you are a Weasley and you can get out of anything. Yeah, but not when someone has kidnapped me and plans to do who know what to me. Plus, I have no wand. If Fred and George where here they would have already found a way out and probably be in their dorms, sleeping. She shivered from the cold. They would also be warm by now, she added as an afterthought.  
  
She felt so helpless and alone. Tears pricked the back of her eyes. She slid down the wall. She was alone, miserable, and wandless and no one could hear her. She did the only logical thing anyone would do. She opened her mouth and began wailing and crying.  
  
"Good Merlin, will you stop that infernal racket? You could raise the dead with that awful noise" a voiced scorned at her.  
  
Ginny whipped up her head to see Blaise leaning against the far wall a sneer placed on his lips. He looked her up and down in a slow perusal, as if undressing her. She shivered in disgust. A look of revulsion froze on her face. He started walking toward her and Ginny tried shrinking into the wall behind her to no avail.  
  
When he was close enough, he whispered, eyes glowing with malice, "I can now see why Draco is obsessed with you. I must admit he has good taste but is extremely stupid. For you will be his downfall and no one could save you from death."  
  
Ginny refused to be intimidated. She stared him in the eye and laced her voice with coldness and fury, "Then do us both a favor and just kill me now. I would rather die than spend another minute in your nauseating presence. I would rather die than let you touch me. Just know this. When Draco finds out what you have done he will haunt you down to the last corner of the earth and make you pay. He will never let you go unpunished for what you are doing. He-"  
  
"If he loves you so much, then where is he? Why hasn't he rescued you yet? If he really cared he would have saved you from me a long time ago."  
  
Her breath stopped in her throat. Doubt began to swirl in her head but she quenched it down. "He will come for me," she said with absolute conviction.  
  
"How touching and how stupid" he replied and took out his wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Praestringo!" (he did a binding spell on her)  
  
She couldn't move. Her arms were binded to her side by an unknown source. Her legs were clamped together as well. "Let go of me" She started cursing him with every curse word under the sun and then inventing some. "Silencio"  
  
With another flick of his wrist and "Wingardium Leviosa" Ginny was floating in the air.  
  
"Lets go, we have a date to meet and we wouldn't want to be late. Now would we?"  
  
Confusion whirled in her head and a sudden since of dread drummed through her heart. She could only look in horror, as she was lead out of the room through a tunnel in the wall.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~* ~* ~* ~*~* *~* ~* ~* ~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Dum da da dum!!!!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I took forever to update. I have been bogged down with homework and actual work. I carry 20 units and have a part-time job. I will update for sure tomorrow. I have a half-free day tomorrow. Coming up in the next chapter. The Duel!!!! What will happen? The power of the _______ will be unleashed!  
  
Evenstar: I made this chapter longer than the rest. I hope you like it. BTW Blaise is a he.  
  
Drama Queen: I can't wait to read your fic "Love ever After" I look forward to reading your story. I love to read G/D fics, so I decided to write my own as well.  
  
Sabriel4 : Thank you for your compliment. I love songs of Faith Hill, so you will see more of her songs in this story.  
  
A/N: I was also researching some Latin words so I could invent my own spells and not use the same usual spells that are out their. 


	5. The Duel

Disclaimer: Ms. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Company.. I hope you like it. If not let me know and I will try to see what I can do. Thank you for your time and patience. I only own the story plot. Thank you, Thank You, Thank you. I really appreciate all of your reviews. They encourage me to go on writing. A very big THANK YOU and hug to nirvana , DramaQueen , Evenstar thank you thank you thank you. I am glad you like my story.  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
The Forbidden Forest and its inhabitants were deafening in their silence. There was an air of expectations in the air. Everyone seemed to be still, waiting, waiting. Darkness engulfed Hogwarts like a blanket. Even the Giant Squid, whose tentacles always lapped at the water, was no where to be seen.  
  
Clouds engulfed the stars. Stifling their light from shining through to the earth. The moon was an eerie golden hue. A ring of blood red encircled it, trapping it, stopping it from glowing.  
  
The lake mirrored the cloudy sky. The water seemed murky with the moon decorating it. Shadows lengthened and grew. Every where, small glowing dots watched from the shadows.  
  
Draco stood silent, waiting, hidden in the shadows of the willow tree. He didn't want to be near the linked bushes. He felt the Dragon Heart burn on through his clothes. He felt its power stirring, encircling him and coming to life.  
  
Sweat trickled down his back inside he was nervous and scarred of what could happen. Ginny was the world to him and if anything happened to her, he would kill himself. With her he had found happiness and life. He was complete and in peace. She was his light and love. The love he felt for her was eternal, never-ending and forever growing.  
  
His face was a mask of calm and coolness. He checked to moon and saw that it was high in the horizon. Midnight. He had scoured the surrounding area, for any traps or dark magic and found none. All he could do now was wait.  
  
Thunder crackled in the distance.  
  
Suddenly, a tunnel appeared on the earth, just 20 feet from where he stood. Blaise appeared wearing an arrogant smirk. He felt like wiping out of his face and trashing him to a bloody pulp.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Ginny floated behind him, her face turned into a furious glare. Her eyes shooting sparks and death glares at Blaise. He allowed himself a small smile. His spitfire. There were scratches on her arms and she had a blue bruise on her jaw. His hands tightened into fists. Fury flowing through his veins. He will definitely pay for that.  
  
The tunnel closed and Draco stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Blaise" he said calmly. "Beautiful night we are having tonight"  
  
Blaise quickly dragged Ginny in front of him. "Lets make this quick and easy. You hand me the Serpents Eye and I will give you back the mudlover. Nobody gets hurt."  
  
"Release her and we will talk. This is between you and me. Are you such a squib," he sneered, "that you don't have the guts to confront me, wizard to wizard. What would your father say of this? Disgraceful and Shameful. You have reached an all time low." Draco prodded him on, trying to get him angry enough to distract him from Ginny. "Are you such a coward, that you are afraid to face me without no shield to protect you. Do I scare you that much? Are you afraid? You should be, because I will tear you apart without thinking twice." Blaise was red with anger by now. Draco kept his steady gaze on Ginny. He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't look at her, if he did,  
  
Draco took out the Serpents Eye, perusing it and slowly turning to Blaise, dangling it in his fingers. "Is this what you want? Come and get it, without her"  
  
Blaise roughly threw Ginny on the floor and advanced on Draco. "How dare you call me a coward. I am more wizard that you could ever be-"  
  
"You can't even reach my heels, when it comes to my equality, Blaise" He took out his wand and took a dueling stance. Blaise did the same.  
  
Tension filled the air. Neither is making a move, each waiting for the other to.  
  
"Cruciamentum" Blaise shouted, flicking his wand at Draco.  
  
Draco threw himself on the floor, rolling and shouted back, "Papula" pimples erupted all over Blaises' body. "Eruptio" they erupted, blood and pus erupting out. Blaise screamed in agony, falling to the ground.  
  
Draco watched him squirm and slither on the ground. "That was daring to touch her." He quickly went to Ginny. "Expedio" her arms were free. He grabbed her to him in a fierce hug, not wanting to let her go. He pulled her away from him, running his hands and eyes over her body checking for any injuries. "Are you okay? Were are you hurt? I'm sorry, love. This never should have happened. What's wrong? What did he do to you? Did he put a silencing charm on you?" At her nod, he muttered, "Sonorous"  
  
"Draco, I was so scared. Why did he take me? What did I do? I thought he was going to kill me. Merlin, Draco behind you!"  
  
Draco quickly whipped Ginny behind him and put his wand in front of him. He felt the Dragon Heart burning his skin. The heart is yours to command as you see fit. His mothers' voice rang in his head. He grabbed the Dragon Heart, pointing to Ginny he formed in his head a picture of a shield, "Contego," a shield appeared around Ginny covering her, "Munimentum," the shield fortified into a stronger shield.  
  
"Draco no, let me help you," Ginny cried out, tears glistening in her face.  
  
"You will not get hurt any more" he told her.  
  
He turned to Blaise, who was no longer covered in blood and pus. He still had tiny scars visible. He had healed himself, but not completely.  
  
"Why do you want the Serpents Eye? What is it to you? With what right do you say it belongs to you?" he asked him.  
  
"You fool, you don't know what you have in your hands. It should have been mine, because anything of great power is mine. With it I will be stronger than the Dark Lord ever was. I will not be so easily defeated as he was. It is mine." There was a maniacal look in Blaise's eyes. He had gone off the deep end, never to come back.  
  
Draco threw the Serpents Eye into the air and, "Accido," it exploded into million of tiny pieces.  
  
Blaise howled with anger and reverted to the old tongue. "Tu quae plecto aliquem capite."  
  
Draco taunted him, trying to get Blaise to attack him again."I doubt you would have the guts to do it. You can't kill me." He wanted an excuse to kill him.  
  
"I know I can't kill you, but others are more easily killed."  
  
Coldness settled on Draco and he watched in terror as Blaise turned to Ginny.  
  
"Intermino" the death curse shot from Blaise's wand as Draco looked in horror. Time itself froze in that instant.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* 


	6. Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except the plot and Dragon Heart, and Dragon Scale are mine.  
  
A/N: I am sorry it has taken my so long to update. I had midterms, presentations, work, and I am also student teaching. Very hectic if you ask me. This chapter is the hardest yet easiest for me to write. Don't hate me for what I do. It is necessary in the story. You will see why in the next chapter.  
  
BIMPORTANT A/N:/B I strongly suggest that you listen to I Believe by Diamond Rio when reading this chapter. Download it and then read it, is what I would do. Trust me. Or read it, download the song and read it again.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Avada Kadavra" Draco reflectively shouted at Blaise. As Blaise crumpled to the floor, he turned to look at Ginny. Her shield collapsed around her, leaving her vulnerable to the onslaught.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again And it's like you haven't been, gone a moment from my side Like the tears I'll never cry, like the hands of time holding you and me ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"NOOOOO!" denial ripped out of his throat. Time seemed to slow down. Something snapped inside of him. He started running toward her, adrenaline rushing through him, urging him on. Late, he was too late. Their eyes met and held as the green light hit her straight center in the chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Love, sadness, regret but most of all love swirled in her chocolate eyes.  
  
Slowly, she started to fall, Draco caught her before she could hit the ground and clutched her to him. He knelt on the ground with her. His heart began to crumble into infinitely small pieces. "Ginny," he whispered, "Don't.. Don't leave me. I need you here, with me. You are everything to me. My heart, my life, my love . . . You are my soul, Ginny, without you I am nothing," He starred into her eyes willing her to live, trying to give his life to her. "Please, don't . . .' his voice broke. Tears began falling from his eyes. The pain of losing her ripped through his heart, tearing it to pieces, his body began to shake with the intense pain. "I can't lose you, not when we just found each other."  
  
"Ginny!' he yelled at her, when she closed her eyes. He felt her cold soft hand touch his cheek, tenderly.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* And with all my heart I'm sure, we're closer than ever were I don't have to hear or see I've got all the proof I need, There are more than Angels watching over me, I believe, oh I believe ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"Remember, Draco when," Ginny began, swallowing against the pain spreading through her, "when we first went into your dorm to practice . . . you were furious with Pansy and me . . . But Pansy gave you her puppy eyes and you relented . . . Yet you never left . . . and when Pansy couldn't make it to practice . . . You practiced with me . . . From This Moment (Shania Twain sings it). It's supposed to have been our wedding song."  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Now when you die and life goes on, it doesn't empty when you're gone Every soul is filled with light, It never ends if I'm right, Our love can even reach across eternity, I believe, oh I believe. ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
She continued in a raspy voice, "we were always together even though apart. Our souls knew each other, although we denied it for a long time. We knew each other, we have always know each other and we will always love and know each other. Our hearts will always be together. I might die, but I will always be with you. Whether it is in this lifetime or the next, I will find you again. Never will I leave your side." Tears began to course down Ginny's cheek and she whimpered at the pain. "Believe in us, if I can I will come back to you. If I have to go to hell and back in order to be with you then I will. Believe in us."  
  
Draco held back a sob and tightened his hold on her. Her body was turning colder. "Love," he began and tenderly brushed a lock of her fiery hair behind her ear. "I will never stop loving you. If I was a cold, cruel bastard without a heart in my body, I would recognize you anywhere. Our love is implanted in my memories for all my lifetimes. I could never mistake you for another."  
  
Their gaze held in suspended memories. Their first kiss, their first fight and when they made up, Draco defending her from Lucius, their picnics under the starry night, their moonlight walks around the lake, simple caresses when passing each other in the hall, and the love and completeness in each other. Slowly the light in her eyes started to fade to nothingness. "I will always belong to you," he whispered. "And I to you, Draco," she mouthed. He reached down and kissed her but as soon as his lips touched hers she went limp. He drew back to star into her eyes, but the light had been wiped out forever.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Forever you're a part of me, forever in the heart of me I will hold you even longer if I can, all the people who don't see the most and See that I believe in ghosts, if that makes me crazy than I am. Cause I believe. Oh I believe. ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he yelled into the night sky. His voice was full of anguish and despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOO. You said you would always be with me. You . . ." Numbness began to fill his heart and spread to his body. He was empty inside, his soul and heart destroyed by a simple word, a simple curse. He stared in disbelief at her body. Her eyes were looking at him, but they were dead. She was dead and he had died with her. How? No, he shook his head. What great sin did I commit to deserve this? What did she do to for her to die? Who did I wrong that takes away the only thing that mattered to me? Is it because I am alive, is it because I am breathing that I she was take from me? Is being alive my great sin? If it is, then I would rather have never been b . . . No; I would never give up the time we spent together.  
  
Soft, hot rain began to pour from the sky. The stars lost their bright shine and became duller. The animals in the forest broke the silence as they began to cry their song of lamentation. A heavy blanket of pain and despair filled the night air.  
  
"Believe in us, if I can I will come back to you. If I have to go to hell and back in order to be with you then I will. Believe in us." Her words came back hauntingly in the back of his mind. A tiny ray of hope planted itself in his body. "Believe in us, believe."  
  
He continued to stare into her eyes, and his love for her wrapped around himself and Ginny. He believed.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* There are more than Angels watching over me, I believe, oh I believe Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin I feel you come back again and I believe. ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
His Dragon Heart began to burn his skin. He took it out and stared at it. It had gone from a pale red to an effervescent red. The light radiating from it grew, at first encompassing him, then it extended to include the surrounding area. With a deep explosion night turned into day and day into night. Everything around them was blanketed in blinding light. A faint humming filled the air and slowly grew into a roar. He was lifted upwards his arms outstretched, head thrown back. Enclosed in red light.  
  
He looked towards Ginny and his breath caught his throat. She was also suspended in the air. Pure, white light radiated around her. Above her hung the Dragon Scale. Her eyes were no longer . . .  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
I know this is a bad cliffhanger, but pax, don't kill me. You don't want to kill me, because you want to know the ending, Right? Oh yeah. Sorry about this scene, hopefully I reached my purpose and made you cry. Remember Read and Review. 


	7. Dragon Heart Redeemed

~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Disclaimer: See previous Disclaimer.  
  
AN: I am very sorry for not updating this story sooner. I got pneumonia and as a result my right lung collapsed, and I had to have surgery over the summer. It is not an experience that I ever want to go through again. That is my reason for not updating it sooner. The weird thing is that I had the story finished, but fan-fiction wouldn't let me update the story. But I am very sorry, I know how it feels to be reading a story and then having the author not update it soon. This is the ending, but I will be writing a prequal, on how they meet and a sequel. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for reading my story. ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Her eyelids were closed but there was a glowing and intense white colour emanating from them. Different shades of red ribbons laced around her in a frenzy of figures. Her hair was splayed around her. Her arms were spread apart as she hung in a crucified manner. She was a picture of ethereal beauty, suspended in time. But that wasn't what took his breath away. It was what was above her that shocked him.  
  
Above her hung the Dragon Scale.  
  
A faint humming started in the air, slowly gaining momentum into a thunderous roar. He was lifted upwards, his arms outstretched, head thrown back. Red light shone from him, shades of white ribbon danced around him. His whole body was alive with feeling. His senses were working on overdrive. He could smell the tension in the air, the air felt stiff, easily cut by a blade.  
  
The Dragon Heart rose from his chest and hung suspended in the air above him. It started circling wildly, out of control. Then the Dragon Scale fastened around it, uniting the two lost parts into one.  
  
"All hail the Dragon Heart!" A voice sounded from out of the sky.  
  
"Hail!" a chorus of voices replied.  
  
"All hail the Dragon Scale!"  
  
"Hail!" resounded through the night.  
  
"All hail The Scions of the Sacred Dragon!"  
  
"Hail!" Thousands of voices boomed their reply. The wind howled unmercifully through the sky. The moon blinked once, twice, then thrice. Thunder crackled in the air, like a whip that has long been forgotten. Lighting illuminated the night sky.  
  
For a complete minute time stopped. Stillness filled the land, air and water. Then red magic coupled in white shot out spherically, encompassing and lighting everything that was within a mile radius. Stunning Draco and Ginny into unconsciousness.  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* Slowly, Draco and Ginny were gently lowered back down to the ground. They turned to look at each other. Confusion etched in their faces.  
  
"Draco? What just happened?" she asked him nervously. She looked around her looking for answers in places where there were none. Her eyes fell upon the still form of Blaise. Then reality struck her and everything she had gone through in the past minutes caught up to her in a sudden rush and her knees buckled underneath her. Draco caught her in his arms before she could fall. "I'm alive . . .but how?"  
  
"I don't know what just happened. But I thank Merlin that you are alive, love." He hugged her tight, not wanting to ever let her go again.  
  
"What happened to Blaise?" Draco turned to look at Blaise's crumbled body on the floor. He turned Ginny's head into his chest, so that she wouldn't look at his body. It was covered in erupted pimples. The intense light that had come from the magic had burned his body. He was beyond recognition. "He is dead, and won't bother us no more."  
  
He hugged Ginny closer. The impact of what had just transpired made him tremble from the shock. Slowly he felt himself become calm and in control. He was the Dragon Heart in name, body and soul. But above all, he now had his Dragon Scale to protect him and he her. They were undefeatable; no one could stand in their way. His eyes glowed red.  
  
'No Draco . . . We will not use our powers for our own use. There is enough evil in the world without adding to it ours. Our power is born from good and light. It will remain that way' Ginny said with conviction in his mind. 'We will stop this once and for all. And for this, no one will stand in our way. Ever. I pity the idiot that tries to stop us'  
  
Draco snorted, 'and you insinuated I was ruthless.'  
  
She gave him the look. 'You know what I mean.' With a deep breath she continued, 'We have to tell Dumbledore. Maybe he will know how we came about.'  
  
'We will, don't worry, my love. But for now come walk with me to the lake. I want to be with you a while longer.'  
  
On a second thought Ginny added, 'Do you think anyone noticed?'  
  
Draco stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. He thought of everything they had gone through and a smile appeared in his face. It started off as a chuckle but then he started roaring with laughter.  
  
Ginny took one look at his face and began laughing as well. She caught his eyes and hugged him to her. He nuzzled her neck with his lips, sending shivers down her spine and goosebumps appear on her arms. "I can hear you breathe," he whispered in wonder, capturing her lips in a passion filled kiss. It was full of promise, hope, love and the promise of forever.  
  
A voice broke the silence of the night. It was powerful and commanded attention.  
  
"Destiny has made two halves whole, and no power on earth can break it. What has now been created let it withstand time and hardships. May one not be without the other. Forever shall it remain in purity and form. This is the power of love. This is the destiny of the Dragon Redeemed."  
  
The stars twinkled in all their glory. For this one night, all seemed right in the world. It seemed that the balance had once again righted itself. The tide had turned, Dark and Light were now equally matched.  
  
@----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @----- @-- --- @---- 


End file.
